


Ouch

by Reprehensible_Content



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reprehensible_Content/pseuds/Reprehensible_Content
Summary: Billy's a bastard in this one





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Heya gang, back at it again with more reprehensible bullshit. Please don't read on if this is likely to upset you, your mental health is worth more than that.

Moomintroll squeezed the pillow against his head and tried his hardest to have a good time.

He wanted to be here. He wanted this. Billy loved him, and he wanted to have this with him.

Billy was pounding him at a punishing rate, hips slapping wet against sweat-sodden fur. He had Moomintroll on his knees, face down, just the way he liked him; his fingers dug into the soft rolls of fat on his flanks.

“You like that?” he rasped, leaning in over Moomintroll’s ears. “You like it when I fuck you like a little _slut_?”

He didn’t. It was too fast, and too hard, and his pussy hurt, and he just wanted him to come so that Billy would cuddle him and this would all just stop…

Moomintroll cried out wordlessly, punctuated in jolts by Billy’s machinery thrusts. It wasn’t an answer but Billy must have taken it as an affirmation, because he didn’t slow down one bit.

God, he wanted to be enjoying this. At least if he was enjoying this, he wouldn’t be waiting desperately for it to end. There had to be something; something to make this better, or quicker, or both.

Like clockwork, his mind filled with imaginings of soft hands and gentle hazel eyes. Snufkin. Of course; it was always Snufkin.

He fell back on an old fantasy; a scenario in which Snufkin has spirited him away. He’s in heat; a terrible, feral, raging heat, and he’s taken Moomin to have him alone in his tent, all to himself, where no one else can hear them. And he’s just, oh, he’s just _wild_, fucking his pussy raw, utterly insatiable, completely unable to get enough of him. He’s never had anyone fuck him who wanted him so _much_, pausing between thrusts to kiss him and whisper his name…

_“Snufkin…”_

It slipped from between his lips before he had time to catch it. He prayed that Billy hadn’t heard, but he knew by the fact that his hips had stopped moving that he was in trouble.

_“What did you say?”_

“I’m sorry!” Moomin tried to hide his face away, but Billy grabbed his ears and yanked his head back.

“You calling after that no-good, faithless bastard, huh? He doesn’t even like you, ya know…”

“Billy, I wasn’t, I just…”

“An’ after all I’ve done for you…”

“No! No, Billy, please, it was an accident! I’m sorry!”

A slippery grin peeled across the cowboy’s face.

“You’re gonna have to make it up to me, _baby._”

Oh. Oh _no_. ‘Making things up’ was never a good thing, and Moomintroll knew it. But he also knew what might happen if he didn’t comply, and he desperately didn’t want Billy to leave him here alone. Better to get this over with.

“What can I do for you, Billy?” he asked, looking back and fluttering wide, innocent eyes.

Billy cackled like a predatory animal. “You’re gonna let me take you up the ass.”

“What?!”

Terror coiled in his belly as Billy stuck two fingers in Moomintroll’s bruised cunt and fished around until the digits glistened with slick. He applied it lovingly to his pucker of his asshole.

“Please don’t, Billy,” the poor thing wept. “Please, not there! Anything but there!”

Billy ignored him. His little baby knew better than to try to run away, he knew that much; instead the little troll lay still as he pulled his tail forwards to pry his ass open.

“Billy, _please-_ “

Billy pressed his dick up against Moomin’s sphincter and then pushed down with his whole weight; Moomintroll screamed in absolute agony and scrabbled at the sheets.

“Billy! Billy, stop!! Ow! Billy, please, you’re hurting me, please, ow, ow, _ow…_”

Bearing down on top of him and buried up to the hilt, Billy snorted a delirious laugh.

“Oh-ho-ho, baby! If I’d a known your ass was this tight, I wouldn’t have been bothering with your pussy this whole time!”

He drew out and sank back in again, making the Moomin shriek.

“You’re so lucky I’m willing to forgive you like this, baby,” he panted, picking up the pace. “Most fellers would just turf ya straight out on yer ass if they caught you hollering after another man in bed.”

Moomin had lost all capacity to form words coherent enough to beg, reduced to sobbing into the pillow as Billy’s thrusts rocked his body. He felt something tear and recognised the blood that trickled the length of his perineum to roll down his inner thigh.

The only small mercy, if it could even be called that, was that he didn’t last long. In a matter of minutes (slow, pain-staking minutes though they were), he came, the salt of his semen burning the freshly open tears in his rectal walls.

Billy shuddered and rolled off, flopping to his side. Moomintroll curled up into a ball, pressing his paws against his burning holes.

Presently, Billy threw an arm around his middle.

“Sorry ‘bout that, baby,” he said in a conversational tone, “but I’ve got to show you what’s what sometimes, ya know? And you did really well.”

“I did?”

Moomintroll knew that this was wrong, that he absolutely shouldn’t capitulate to this; but the flutter in his tummy at the compliment, especially after Billy had just been so brutal, was so very much what he needed in that moment.

“Sure ya did.” Billy pressed his body against the curve of Moomin’s spine. “Ya made me feel good – real good. That’s gotta be worth something, right?”

_Yes_, Moomin’s treacherous brain told him, _yes, that had to be worth something. If he was to be worth anything to anyone, then that had to be worth something._


End file.
